Blood Stained Flowers
by Dui Eraif
Summary: <html><head></head>Kagome returns to her old town for summer vacation, only to discover a series of gruesome murders is taking place. Being the nosy detective's daughter that she is, she just had to poke around places where she isn't welcome. It's a race against time as she teams up with a perverted journalist, a mischievous assassin, a fierce gang leader and a rude dog of the military.</html>


**A/N- New Story, Warning this is just an epilogue, I am sick, and a little out of it, so if there are any mistakes please point them out to me. No Sindarin or Quenya will be used in the making of this FanFiction. BTW i used Pages so if the spacing is odd then blame apple.**

**BTW- Please read the note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Bio**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>She was being followed, and she knew it. She also knew that her stalker knew that she knew. Confusing isn't it? Unfortunately she <em>had<em> to get home early today, and the only way was to take a short cut through an alley. Of course that was not the best course of action. But what could she do? She _was_ desperate. Glancing around she saw nothing out of the ordinary and she never saw the same person twice. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

No, she could feel her voyeur's eyes watching her every move. She sighed '_oh well, here goes nothing.'_ and rushed into the alley, which of course just _had_ to be dark, and filled with random garbage, odd trinkets, and crates. Strangely enough she felt safe in this alley, as if she had finally escaped her follower's scorching gaze, so she let out a breath of relief.

_Step._

_Step. _

_Step._

**Clank.**

_Step._

**Clank.**

**Clank.**

_Step._

Her breath hitched in her throat as she wiped around to see who was behind her. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins, the rhythm accelerating as she waited for the person to appear. She knew that she was a fool, and that the wisest of decisions was to run, but some invisible force had somehow rooted her to the ground, and made her stop breathing.

_Step._

_Step._

**Clank.**

Pause.

**Clank.**

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

An outline appeared, and the person halted. "Oh my… I'm sorry did I frighten you?" a pleasant and elegant female voice asked, as a beautiful woman with an umbrella came into view. "Pardon my forwardness, but I saw you look around before you entered the alley, only to have a suspicious figure follow you. I thought that you may be in need of some assistance."

She sighed. "Thank god, you scared me shitless. You see, I had a feeling that someones been stalking me today, I thought that you were the man who was following me." The woman smiled in response, her perfect eyebrows rose slightly as she lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Don't you think it's queer?"

"What?" she asked, suddenly very, _very_ aware of her surroundings.

"The suspicious persona. Where did he go?" the woman looked back, "I clearly saw them enter the alley right after you…" She followed the woman's startlingly cold gaze, and flinched as a breeze blew through the alley. "Let's proceed quickly, you never know where your shadow might be hiding."

The woman approached her, taking up the umbrella in both hands and smiling, "Now let's get this over with shall we?"

But before she could react she felt a pain in her throat, and the woman's cold smouldering gaze boring into her as she raised her already numbing fingers to her neck. The woman's black umbrella was covered in a red liquid, and a pleased smile played on her lips. Her neck was wet, it was warm, and it was red. She felt herself choke on the metallic taste of blood, and could barely registered falling. "Now, let me assist you with that" she heard the woman say before everything when dark.

* * *

><p><em>Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…<em>

* * *

><p>"How dull. Women these days, so naïve. A pity really." The woman mumbled as she bent over her victim, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you a stereotypical blonde." She unscrewed her umbrella handle and pulled out a rapier like blade. "By the way that shirt looks awful on you, let me fix it."<p>

And the woman slashed the shirt into pieces "That looks better, doesn't it? Now where did i put my brush… Ah ha! Here it is, now then let's begin our masterpiece"

The woman walked up to the corpse dipping the brush in her fresh blood before walking up to the wall and writing:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I have already killed one,_

_Soon I'll kill number two._

Then she proceeded to draw detailed five petaled flowers. In total there were seven of them, six were in full bloom and only one of them was withered. Once accomplishing her task the woman, walked back to the blonde and whispered "Let's leave law enforcement a little surprise, shall we?" chuckling she stood up, reached into her purse pulling out a pencil case, and licked her lips, "red is so totally your colour."

Once the killer finished her final job, she pulled on a pair of gloves and took out the victims phone. "Now," the woman said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone " in order for my little game to work, those goodie-goodie cops must first find you. But that would take a while, so let's speed up the process."

The woman dialled 911 and hissed in a dark serpentine sort of voice "Let the blood stained flower game begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know this isn't much but, depending on the reaction (reviews) I get I will continue this or I will drop it. Remember this is only an epilogue, and I already have the first few chapters typed up. If all goes well, I should be posting the next chapter for this and for _Lost_ within the next few days (or week). BTW when the killer is talking I use "woman" when the victim is talking I use "she" (only in the first half). Remember ****depending on the replies I receive, I will either continue, or drop it.**

**Ja ne,**

**Wolf.**


End file.
